


Ты ничего не рушишь

by fouruku, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Гарри сомневается в правильности своих действий, Джордж пытается переубедить его самым нежным способом.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Ты ничего не рушишь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Единение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539131) by [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik), [WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021). 



> Фанфик является вбоквелом к командному рейтинговому циклу

Сначала он подумал, что вернулся домой первым, но тусклый свет из спальни указывал на другое.

Джордж прошёл по коридору, пытаясь угадать, кто это. Фред уже написал, что сегодня задержится, Рон обычно звонил и...

— Гарри? — он приоткрыл дверь комнаты и застал Поттера в весьма... необычном состоянии. Несмотря на то, что мартовский холод ещё пробирался в квартиру, Гарри сидел в лёгкой футболке и спортивных штанах, умостившись в их любимом кресле с бутылкой эля в руке. Джордж нахмурился. Поттер даже не посмотрел в его сторону — взгляд его был направлен в окно, за которым медленно опускались сумерки.

Гарри был красивым. Даже в своих смешных круглых очках и с вечным бардаком на голове — к нему хотелось подойти, обнять, провести руками по плечам.

— Мне кажется, я что-то делаю неправильно, Джордж, — Гарри сделал глоток из бутылки и наконец-то посмотрел на него. _Ох, что-то было не так_. — Что я могу всё... разрушить? 

Джордж прошёл к креслу и сел возле него на корточки, даже не снимая пальто. Его руки удобно опустились Гарри на коленки, и от прикосновения тот будто поежился.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер... Ты заявляешься к нам домой без предупреждения и выглядишь так, будто тебя переехал асфальтоукладчик. Рон знает? — одна рука поползла вверх и он переплел их пальцы. Черт возьми, да Поттеру не мешало бы согреться. И вряд ли разгонять кровь алкоголем было хорошей идеей. 

— Нет, и я не думаю, что ему стоит.

Гарри погладил тыльную сторону его ладони и убрал руку. В его глазах читалась тоска и внутри у Джорджа что-то неприятно отозвалось. Он знал такие разговоры, был их свидетелем и участником, и такая ситуация с Гарри была последним, чего он ожидал.

— Гарри, — Джордж все-таки встал на ноги и снял пальто , положив его на кровать рядом с ветровкой Поттера. Тот только молча сделал ещё один глоток, допивая бутылку. — Хочешь... примем вместе ванну?

___

Ванная почти наполнилась горячей водой и Джордж стал за спиной Гарри. Он провел пальцами по густым тёмным волосам, вдоль шеи, помассировал напряженные плечи. Гарри по привычке повернул голову и Джордж не смог удержаться, чтобы не оставить пару лёгких поцелуев рядом с пульсирующей жилкой.

— Я раздену тебя? — Поттер развернулся и теперь медленно осматривал Джорджа сверху-вниз. Тепло разлилось по его телу.

— Конечно. Как бы я смог тебе отказать.

Гарри улыбнулся, но в глазах промелькнула сомнение. Боже, что творилось у него в голове? Повисший вопрос ощущался невыносимым грузом, но так сложно было на нем сосредоточиться, пока пальцы Гарри справлялись с пуговицами рубашки, изредка проводя холодными руками по коже. Рубашка опустилась с его плеч и упала на пол, и Поттер принялся за его брюки. Тело отреагировало мгновенно — слишком хорошо ему полюбились такие сценарии. Но Гарри не спешил становиться на колени или даже целовать его — расстегнул ремень, молнию, и брюки спустились к щиколоткам.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, — сказал он Джорджу и улыбнулся. Гарри потянулся вверх и наконец-то оставил поцелуй на его ключице, чуть потеревшись носом. — Дальше я сам.

Джордж не стал предлагать ответную услугу и просто забрался в воду, откидываясь спиной на бортик. Вода приятно обволакивала уставшее тело и хотелось мычать от удовольствия. Он смотрел, как раздевается Гарри и возбуждался, черт возьми. Как — _как_ — можно было избежать этого, если вот он, Поттер, одним движением избавляется от футболки, вышагивает из штанов, и все это время смотрит на тебя этими своими глазами. Сейчас, когда он снял очки, его лицо было совсем.... другим. Когда Поттер оказался и без белья тоже, было просто невозможно не осмотреть его с ног до головы и не вспомнить, на что было способно это тело.

— Иди сюда.

Гарри забрался в ванную и, прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, Джордж аккуратно потянул его на себя. Теперь Поттер прижимался к нему спиной, — и, черт, точно ощущал его возбуждение — а его голова удобно умостилась в том месте, где плечо переходит в шею. Казалось, он наконец начал расслабляться.

— Расскажи мне, Гарри. Я твои мысли, кажется, мог бы рукой почувствовать — настолько плотно они окружили тебя. 

Гарри выдохнул так тяжело, будто до этого сдерживать дыхание. 

— Джордж, я думаю об этом уже неделю, если не больше. С того самого дня, как вы и Рон...

Ох, _тот самый_ день. Воспоминания о нем наверняка будут с Джорджем ещё не один месяц. Тогда Гарри позволил им, казалось, _всё_ — это был день, когда все они словно перешли границы дозволенного, но им было настолько хорошо и свободно, будто все четверо жили для этого момента.

Джордж почувствовал, как Гарри снова напрягся, и потянулся к мочалке с гелем, начав водить ею по спине и плечам Поттера. Он старался быть максимально нежным и аккуратным, двигаясь слева-направо и заворачивая дальше, намыливая грудь Гарри.

— О чем? — он заправил влажную прядь за ухо Поттера, оставив руку лежать на его плече, большим пальцем нащупывая шейные позвонки.

— Тогда, вы трое — между вами как будто происходило что-то… Я даже не знаю, как это описать, Джордж. Я всегда думаю, что вы втроём — что у вас есть собственный мирок, и мне так хочется отдаваться ему, и каждый раз мне кажется, что я… что мне там не место, понимаешь? Я думал о том, как всё вышло с Джинни, а потом мы с Роном.. И когда появились вы, все стало таким невероятным. Мне кажется, это чувство разорвёт меня изнутри. Вы так дополняет друг друга, видите друг друга насквозь, чувствуете, и мне кажется, что я или втяну вас во что-то мерзкое или все к чертям разнесу, и если кто-то начнёт говорить об этом,..

— Плевать, — Джордж выпустил мочалку и его рука оказалась у подбородка Гарри, пальцем он проводил по приоткрытым губам. — Боже, Поттер, как же тебе стоит наплевать на всё, что могут сказать другие. 

Он говорил это тихо, склонившись над самим ухом Гарри, которое очаровательно покраснело. Его рука на плече сжалась. 

— Посмотри на меня. 

И Гарри посмотрел — слегка развернулся, голой грудью теперь касаясь его предплечья, и смотрел на него этим взглядом, от которого хотелось прижать Поттера к себе и никогда никому его не отдавать. И он, он был _их_ , но почему-то в какой-то момент засомневался в том, что ему есть место среди их рыжего безумия. 

Джордж поцеловал его. Он целовал его так, будто ждал этого момента все эти недели, и в голове пронесся вопрос: а целовались ли они когда-то наедине? 

Они оба вложили в этот поцелуй так много, что никак не могли оторваться друг от друга. Гарри ещё больше развернулся, вода выплескивалась за бортик, но Джорджу было плевать абсолютно на всё, пока он так уверенно мог сжимать тело Поттера, тянуть ещё больше на себя, чуть ли не заставляя его лечь сверху, и чувствовать дрожь от того, как Гарри мычал в поцелуй. Жаркий, голодный, чувственный. 

Когда Гарри отодвинулся, хотелось тут же схватить его и притянуть обратно.

— Джордж, я… Боже, прости, я просто в какой-то момент подумал, что.. 

Сам Джордж поднялся от бортика и обнял Гарри, заставив их лбы соприкоснуться . Он ощущал, как быстро бьётся сердце напротив его собственного. 

— Ты останешься с нами, Поттер, и никто не посмеет тебя забрать. 

Вода в ванной постепенно остывала.


End file.
